Sia White and the Twisted Timeline
by Maurader's Queen
Summary: Sia White was a regular Harry Potter fan. But when she get's transported to the Harry Potter world, she has the choice of leaving the timeline as it is, or changing it. Two prophesies, a heir of the six, and a tutu? What has the world come to? Read it!
1. The Prophesy

Author's Note: I don't own the HP universe. Anything you don't recognize is mine

P.S. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me! Ahh(getting attaked by the evil Easter bunny!!)

A black haired girl with unusually piercing amber eyes sat in front of a laptop. Not just any girl, me, Sia White. I was just surfing the web when it suddenly shut down. So did the lights in my house. I was freaked out. My mom, dad, and sis were at my sister's swimming class. I didn't want to go so I stayed home. I stood up. I heard crack and I was gone.

S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes was playing in the park when she heard a crack. A girl with black hair fell to the ground as if she fell from the sky. The girl with auburn hair, Lily Evans, ran to the black haired girl. She started shaking her. With a moan the girl woke up.

" Ahhhh, this is the worst headache I've ever felt," she moaned.

" Who are you?" Lily asked. The girl seemed to look around the park.

" Um...Sia...Sia White," Sia stuttered. She couldn't believe it...no it was just a dream. Sia slapped herself. No this was definitely not a dream. " What's your name?" Please not Lily Evans...please not Lily Evans...

" Lily Evans," she said. Sia looked sort of weird with her mouth hanging open and her eyes so big the looked like tennis balls. " Are you okay?"

" This cannot be TRUE. You're not Lily Evans. You can't," Sia said. She started shaking her head. I guess I'll just play along.

Sia POV:

" How old are you?" I asked. My mind was reeling. This was really THE Lily Evans. That meant here Hogwarts was REAL. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and all the Harry Potter characters were real. I calmed down a bit after I thought about Dumbledore. If there was one person you could trust, it was Dumbledore.

" Thirteen," Lily said

" Me too," I told her.

" So what happened? It looked like you apperated. Oh no," Lily looked horrified. I started to laugh.

" I know about Hogwarts. And magic," I said. Lily relaxed.

" Oh! But I've never seen you there," I started to panic.

" I...um...a...transfer student!" That was a close save.

" Oh, so where do you live?" she asked. I stood up and walked over to the swings and sat down. Lily followed me and sat down next to me. I sighed.

" Well, I-" I shouldn't tell her about my world," I'm an orphan. I was out getting some eggs for the orphanage and some people in black cloaks and white maskes started chasing me. Luckily, I had my wand. But one one of them caught up and started shooting spells at me. I started to panic and I wished that I could go somewhere safe and next thing I know, you were there waking me up.

" Oh, that must be horrible! And I'm sorry about your parents"

" It's okay, but really I'm worried about where I should go," Truth was i was scared. Not much can scare me. I was one of the most feared at school. But now I was scared. How would you feel if one second you where at home and next second you were in another Dimension! I was scared, bloody scared.

" You can stay at my house. In a week it'll be September 1. That's when we go to Hogwarts."

" Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden,"

" Of course!" Lily stood up and dragged me to her house. The house was well maintained and the feeling was comfortable and nice. The house was a two-story building with white walls. We entered and went to the living room. There sat a woman with blond hair and bright green eyes. " Mom! this is my friend Sia White. She's also a witch but she's and orphan. Is it okay if she could stay here?" Lily asked real fast. Her mother laughed.

" Of course! Now, Sia do you have any clothes or your stuff with you?" she asked.

" Well no, I was running from Death Eaters, people who work for Voldemort, an evil monster, and I only have the things I'm wearing now. And my wand was snapped by them too," I said shyly.

" Oh you poor thing! Here come. I want to check if you have any injuries," she beckoned. I complied. After I was searched thoroughly for injuries I followed Lily to a guest bedroom.

" This is where you'll be staying for the week. Oh, and we'll be going to Diagon Alley for our school supplies. Oh, I want you to meet my sister, Petunia," With that Lily went out the door, closing it behind her. I looked around the room, It was painted pale blue with a painted sky on the ceiling. The room had a twin size bed, a desk in the right hand corner, which also had a walk-in closet and a normal looking bathroom. With that in walked Lily with a girl, who I knew to be Petunia.  
At the age 14, Petunia looked nothing like she did when she was older. She was a dark tanned girl with shoulder length blond hair, With light brown eyes, and a heart shaped face, The only thing I recognized about petunia was how she held her nose up in the air, to symbolise how proud she was of her self.

" Lily, do you have to bring in more freaks in to the house?" She said snidely. I started to get angry. I have high temper.

" Well excuse me! if I happen to be in a another dimension and I have no clue how I got here. So suck it up!"..." Oops, I shouldn't have said that"I started fiddling with a lock of my hair.

" Wait, I thought that you were chased by Death Eaters?" Lily asked. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me.

" Actually, i'm from the future and from a different dimension. I thought that if you found out, you would have reported me to the police," I looked down shamefully. Lily was my first friend here and I lied to her.

" Sia, I wouldn't have done that! The most I would do is drop you of at the Potter's so you can floo-call Professor Dumbledore,"

" You know where the Potter's live?"

" Yeah, of course I would! James Potter is one of my best friends!" I felt my jaw hit the floor.

" James Potter is you're friend!" I squeaked. This was not supposed to happen.

" Would you freaks stop talking about nonsense things?" Petunia said snobbishly. I turned to her and slapped her across the face. You could hear a pin-drop. Suddenly, the window opened and in climbed a boy with black hair and soft hazel eyes, he looked to be around 5'4''. Another boy climbed in, with black hair too, but it was tamed and longer then the first boy's. He had misty grey eyes and was about 5'5''. And the last boy climbed in, this one had sand colored hair and amber eyes just like mine and was 5'3''. I just had to know who they were.

" James, Sirius, Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Lily

" Well, my boys and I were spying on you to figure out why you brought a stranger into the house," James said casually. " And might I add that that slap was magnificent?" Sirius added. I blushed. What should I do? I just received a compliment from one of the marauders! Then I suddenly turned pale. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Petunia trying to sneak out. A gust of wind came from the window and shut the door.

" What was that?" Petunia shrieked.

" Magic, Petunia. Haven't you heard of it? I would of thought you would know. After all your research on how to become a witch. Face it, you will never be one of us" Little did I know that my hair started moving like a flame, and m y amber eyes were lit with a fire." Admit it then run away from it like a coward. Don't you dare tell anyone what you heard or I'll make sure to rip you from limb to limb'' I said in a whisper. I suddenly felt faint. I felt darkness creep up on me and i dived into it.

Remus's POV:

As soon as Sia started to fall, I ran to her and grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling. I had this feeling to protect her. Like parent love. Even if she's not my child.

" Guys, let's go to dumbledore's office, he'll know what to do," Lily ordered. " Remus, pick her up. Let's go down stairs," The rest of the gang followed her downstairs forgetting all about Petunia, who fainted. " Mom! I'm going to james' house!,"

" Okay," she said. We snuck outside and ran to James' house which, thankfully, was around the corner. I carefully ran so I wouldn't drop Sia. When we arrived, Sirius flung open the door and we barged in. We ran to the fireplace and one by one called out 'Dumbledore's Office' When we arrived, I placed Sia on a chair and sat down. All of us panted from the long run.

" Ahhhh, hello Misters Black, Potter, Lupin and Ms. Evans. What has brought you here?" he asked. The office was just as I remembered it.

" Professor Dumbledore, This girl" pointing to Sia" , Sia White, has somehow transported herself here and somehow knows all of us. I took her in my home, since she had no place to go. I brought my sister Petunia in, to introduce her to Sia. Petunia said some really nasty things and Sia turned all pale and her hair started to move as if it was a flame and her eyes had a fire to them. then, she suddenly fainted so we brought her here," Lily explained.

" Ahhhh, I knew something like this would have happened"

" You did sir?" I asked.

" Indeed I did. There was a prophesy that was made a week ago concerning this. Let me wake up Sia before I tell you the prophesy" Dumbledore took out his wand and said 'Eneverte' and Sia woke up.

" Uhhh...what happened to me?" She asked. I can't believe that she looks soo much like me.

" Ms. White, it seems as though you fell unconscious when you were using your magic. There is a prophesy that I would like to share with your friends if you don't mind," Dumbledore asked.

" Of course not, sir"


	2. Diagon Alley and The Invisible Hand

Sia POV:

Dumbledore took his wand and accioed his pensive to him.

" This Is a pensive. It views the memories you store in here." he explained. A ghostly head appeared and spoke in an eerie voice:

'the one to restore the past arrives At the stroke of moontide... The magic in her will rise... Be careful thou who will hide... From the magic of heir of the six... On the day when the seventh month dies... Her magic will rise and defeat the one... Who cannot be defeated by one... Her companions from near and far will help her defeat the undefeated... The Knowledge, her father by blood... The white ram, saved from evil by her lure... The Strategist, her left hand... The Pacifist, her right hand ...The White lord, her commander ...The Chosen One, her brother by all but blood... The seven together will be the one to defeat the one who can't be defeated... If she losses one the rest shall crumble... At the stroke of moontide... The magic in her will rise'

Nobody spoke.

" Okay, is this heir of six supposed to be me?" I asked.

" From what I discovered, the seven people that were in the prophesy, are supossed to be important to defeat the 'undefeated'' Dumbledore said.

I whispered " Voldemort"

" Who?" James asked.

" Voldemort. I guess I should tell you my story" Dumbledore waved his hand for me to continue," Well, I'm from the future and I guess I'm a muggle. There was a woman who wrote The Harry Potter books. It took place in his time, but you could see the story behind it. Well, it starts when Voldemort comes to Godric's Hollow. There was another prophesy about a child born as the seventh month dies, July 31. Two qualified but when Voldy-" " Voldy?" " yes Voldy, went after the potters, he marked Harry as his equal. James and Lily die. So, Dumbledore took Harry to Petunia..." When I was done telling them of all the seven books, James and Lily were crying, Sirius looked dumbfounded, Remus looked sad, and Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

" So, if you're muggle, I need to do a heir test. I need one drop of you're blood on the quill," Dumbledore instructed. I went to his table and pricked my finger with a small dagger and dropped one drop of blood on it. The quill turned gold before scribbling away. I saw the names Lupin, Black, Evans, Snape, Potter, Dumbledore, and many others. When it stopped I looked at the top and saw Merlin. I was related to Merlin. Wow. " It seems as if you're related to everyone here in this room and the snapes," Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus crowded around the parchment.

" So, are you muggle or not?" asked Sirius.

" I don't know," I said. I was really confused. No, I was down right confused. How did I get into this mess?

" I have a theory, but I have to research it before I can tell you" Dumbledore finalized. Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius stood up. I was still sitting down. I didn't have it in me to move. I was deep in my thoughts. Sirius walked over and gave me a hand. Thanks, i said in my mind. I was still in a trance state. Your welcome, said another voice in my mind. I looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at me. I can talk to you? I asked in my mind. Of course you can talk to me joked Sirius. I sighed.

" Hey, come on. Let's get going," Lily said softly.

" Okay," I got up and followed her to the fire place. I yelled out Potter Manor and jumped in. Colors whizzed past my ears and i was thrown out of the fireplace to the ground. Sirius arrived next and tripped over me and fell to the floor. Lily, who sidestepped us, Remus and James were laughing hard. " Haha, very funny guys," Sirius got up and helped me up to. Are you okay? he asked in my mind. Yeah, I'm okay i replied. I followed the others to the living room and sat down in one of the sofas. The room was light green with a dark green border. The sofas were a dark mahogany color. The room itself was huge. You could easily place a small flat inside.

" We don't really know much about you. Do you have any hobbies?-" asked James.

" What's your favorite color?-" Sirius piped in.

" What's your full name?-" Remus inquired.

" Do you play an instrument?" Lily said.

" Well, I like to play tennis, soccer, and hockey. But nobody let's me play hockey. My mom thinks it's way to dangerous, my dad says it's a boy sport, and the teams think that a girl can't play as well as a boy. I know. My fav color is amber. Obvious, isn't it? My full name is Selene Luzelena Mackenzie Naida Aura Terra White. And I play Electric and Acoustic guitar. Drums and and I'm a lead singer. But I'm best at guitar," I explained.

" Interesting," said Remus thoughtfully.

" Why?" Lily asked

" Selene means Moon. Luzelena means Light. Mackenzie means Fire. Naida means Water. Aura means Wind . And Terra means Earth. The four elements, the moon and light. Interesting," Remus explained.

" Weird," James, Sirius, and I say. " Wow," We said. " Awesome!" We yelled.

" What is the meaning of all this racket?," asked a middle aged woman with chestnut hair and hazel eyes.

" Sorry Mom," said James.

" It's okay. But, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

" Oh, this is Sia White," James introduced.

" Hello, Sia. I hope the boys weren't a bother"

" Hey!" came three shouts " None at all, Mrs. Potter," She went to the kitchen and brought out scones and pumpkin juice.

" I need to leave the house to get a few things. I hope you won't ruin anything, alright?"

" Alright," we replied. All of us picked up a scone and munched on them. I realized that i like scones, having never tasted one before.

" So, you play guitar? Can you play a song for us?" asked Sirius.

" Can't. Left all my belongings in my world," I reminded him.

" Oh, forgot. How about we go to Diagon Alley together?" questioned Sirius.

" How about Tuesday?" asked Lily.

" I'm busy, need to go to some ball or somethin' at the malfoys'" sighed Sirius.

" How about Wednesday?" I asked

" Sure," the rest said.

" Meet us at the leaky cauldron at 12?" asked James

" Yeah, sure," Lily checked her watch. "I got to go. So does Sia. I'll see ya guys leaky cauldron at 12 on Wednesday. Bye," After I said bye to everyone, me and lily walked downto the Evan's house. Finally, it was Wednesday, the day to go to Diagon alley.


	3. The Dreaded Conversation

I don't think I put a disclaimer on this story so here it is; I don't own anything that you recognize. It's all J.K.Rowling's. If it were mine, I would have a pool full of money. But, alas, I don't  
Authors Note: I'm grounded. Can only use the computer 2 hours a day. So updates will be a little slow. Maybe 2 chapters in one week? not sure. Oh and I'm going to start a poll about what Sia's band name will be. . So, on with the show.( puny introduction person walks of stage. The curtains close. Opens and the story begins)

_** Diagon Alley and The Invisible Hand**_

"Daigon Alley! Here we come. Diagon Alley! Yeah!" it was I, yelling on the top of my lungs with my best friend lily, who was trying to control me, didn't go well. I was sooooooooooooooooooooooooo excited. I think you get the point. I was on a chair singing loudly about Diagon Alley. In the few days before the trip, I got Petunia to like magic, went on a shopping spree with Lily, Pet, and their mom. It was awesome. I now have a wardrobe full of clothes that actually are my style. At home, my mom always made me wear pinks and purples. They looked horrible on me but now I have clothes from colors black to red. They all had that touch of goth, but not too much.

Lily's mom came in and told me to get dressed. I went up the stairs to my room and threw on a black skinny boot-cut pant that scrunched up in the end, a red skinny shirt with flames on them and a pair of all-stars shoes. I went to the mirror with my brush and experimented with my hair. I just got it in a knot. I called lily up and she helped with my hair. Also in the few days before the trip, I went to the Evans' hair stylist and got my hair cut to a few inches down the shoulder. And got red highlights. The look awesome on me. With my amber eyes, it suited me well. Lily got shades of red. Looks great on her.

" Ow!! Stop pulling so hard!" I yelled.

" Well, it's your fault that you got your hair in a twist," mumbled Lily. I just put a pout on my face. When lily was done, I had a sparkly black hairband and a few braids framing my face. Lily cut some of the hair in the front to give me side bangs. " Done!" Lily yelled. I looked in the mirror.

" It looks awesome! Do you think the boys will recognize us?" I asked.

" Maybe me, but not you. You look awesome girl! stop fretting. It'll be okay," Lily assured me. We got down stairs, ate breakfast with Pet, and climbed in the car. We dropped Pet at her friends house and drove to the Leaky Cauldron. There we said hi to Tom, the barman and asked him were James was. he pointed down the left. We said thanks, said bye to Mrs.Evans, and walked down the aisle.

" Hey, Lily! over here," yelled James. James was wearing a brown shirt and brown khaki pants. Sirius was wearing a blue shirt with black khaki pants. Remus was wearing a white polo shirt and brown slacks.

" Where's Sia?" asked Sirius.

" She's here," said Lily

" Sia?!" the boys yelled looking at me.

" It is I, Selene Luzelena-"

" Yeah we get it," said Remus. Lily and I sat down.

" So, how do I look?" I asked

" Nice," said James. " We should get going," We followed James to the brick wall and it opened. Even though I read all about Diagon Alley, I was shocked. You could actually feel the magic running though your hands. " First stop, Quidditch!" yelled James and Sirius.

" First stop, Gringotts," said Lily. We followed her to the bank. Inside we went to the counter.

" Key," the goblin said. James, Sirius, and Remus gave in their keys.

" Hello, my name is Sia, What's yours?" The goblin looked surprised. I guessed that nobody said hello to him.

" Griphook," he said gruffly. So this was the first goblin Harry knew.

" Well, I did a heritage test a few days ago and found out I was the heir of Merlin. So is his vault here?" I asked. I guessed that I was the heir cause' my name was right underneath Merlin's.

" Ah, yes. The heir of the six. We have been waiting for you. Follow me," Griphook said with a smile.

We followed Griphook to a platform in which there were a number of bizarre looking carts. Lily, and I got into a cart with Griphook, while Sirius, Remus, and James got in another cart with a goblin named Bogdrod. We hurtled down a track very fast. James, Sirius, and Remus turned at the second right. We went straight to a dead end, but no, we went straight through it.

" These walls are here because the only way you can go through it is if you are in a cart with a goblin." Griphook said loudly over the noise of the cart after seeing awed looks on our faces.

There were five rickety doors in the hall. He steered the cart into the last door on the right. The barren doors opened to reveal 12 doors. We turned to the first one. The cart stopped outside. I then got out of the cart and made my way to the door. Griphook ran his right hand across the small door. He instructed me to do the same. there was a click, and the door swung open.

I gasped when i saw what was inside. there were mountains of gold, silver, and bronze. i quickly stuffed my bag and went outside. We stopped at lily's and then waited outside.

when the boys came out, we went to the quidditch store to make Sirius and James happy. I bought my first broom. It was a comet 260. It was the best broom on the market.

We saw Snape at the Apothecary. Lily, Remus, and I had to hold the back of Sirius' shirt to prevent them from jumping at him when Snape insulted me. James just pulled out his wand and Lily yelled SHUT UP! Remus was very quiet. a few days ago, Lily had told me about how Snape had been her first wizard friend and how he had insulted her on the train in their first year because she wanted to be in Gryffindor. He seemed very mean. Of course I knew that, but he seemed way meaner when he directed his 'meanieness' at me.

We made our way to flourish and blotts to get our books. then, we went to Ollivander's. when I got my wand, he muttered, curious, curious. i asked him why. he said that the wand had been in the store for centuries.

" why?" i asked again

" this is the first and only wand made by Merlin. He gave it to my ancestors to give it to the one the name Selene '' he responded. Next, we went to get me a kitten. I got one that had a coat of black that shimmered red.

As we walked out of Diagon alley I thought about what Ollivander said. What he said to harry was important, so what he said to me must also be important, i concluded. I vowed to myself that I would decipher what he said before school starts. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see the invisible hand place a book in my cauldron.

Dun dun dun, sorry I didn't update for a long time. Any way, I set up a poll about what Sia's band's name should be. I'm going to make James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, and Sia in a band. If anyone guesses who the invisible hand belongs to you get cookies!!

should I have peter be friends with James and the gang?

if I get more then ten reviews, I'll make a one-shot through Sirius' eyes from the beginning to the point where Sia feints. So i want REVIEWS OR ELSE!!


	4. Metamorphagus

Chapter 4 I can't believe that school is starting tomorrow! I chose my best muggle clothes for the Hogwarts express. the shirt was black and it had a really cool red design on it. instead of sleeves, there was black netting. I had a black skirt with the same red design on it. I had netted leggings on. I had knee-length boots on. I let my down to my shoulders and darkened my red highlights. I had to admit that I looked really cute if I could say so myself.

"Hey Lily, hurry up or we are going to be late!" I exclaimed

"Coming already, give a girl her time!" she yelled back.

"I am a girl, but you just take to long!" I shouted as I picked up my trunk and dragged it downstairs. Lily came downstairs. She looked amazing! Her clothes most certainly looked more comfortable than mine. She was wearing a sundress which brought out her eyes.

"When are James, Sirius, and Remus coming downstairs?" She asked impatiently.

"Now look who's talking." I said Just then, something that sounded like a hippo fell down the stairs came inside.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you not make a hippo insulted every time you come down the stairs?" Lily asked angrily with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry" Remus said. Sirius and James were just standing there with their mouths wiiiiiiiide open.

"Guys, are you hoping to be a bird house?If not, then close you black holes." I said sarcastically. James shut his mouth and started talking to Remus, hoping that he could persuade Remus to like Quidditch. Sirius was still staring at me with his mouth wide open. But I think that I could detect a blush.

"I never thought that Sirius black would blush." Said Lily teasingly. James and Sirius laughed even if I noticed that James laughed louder. I just blushed.

"Omygod we only have 20 minutes till the train leaves!" I said. "So are we doing side-along apparition or driving?"

"We are apparating with Lily, Remus, and my parents." said James.  
We apparated. It was terrible. I felt like I was in a black hole, but in the recent events, we could be! When the air came back in my lungs, Lily's mom hugged me goodbye. Sirius dragged me over to the wall and pushed me at it, I thought that he was trying to kill me! But I ended up going through the wall. And crashing into a few first years. I kept on saying sorry to them. Sirius came from behind me and started heping me pick up my stuff.

"We should get a save a compartment for Lily, James, and Remus." he said.  
I got up and my eyes saw the train. All I could say was wow! We found a compartment, and Sirius grabbed me and helped me get on the train, then he passed me my trunk. I heaved my trunk to the compartment. Sirius came in and sat down. We waited for Lily, James and Remus to come. The door opened and Snape came in.

"Ah, the couple," he sneered.  
I felt my face heating up. Sirius blushed for the second time today. He the tendancy to blush when I was around. And just then, James came to the rescue.

"What are you doing here Snivellous?" he asked pleasantly."Just don't grease the place up." Snape just glared and walked away.

"What did he want now?" Lily asked.

"He wanted to annoy us." I said nervously. Lily had a knowing look in her eye that scared me.  
The lunch trolley came while we were talking about quidditch. I volunteered to buy a little of everything. Sirius persuaded me into letting him buy half of the cut. When we came back in the compartment, everybody suddenly went quiet like they were talking about something that we shouldn't know about. It just got on my nerves that they started oohing and oohing over the food to cover up the embarrassed silence. Sirius and I sat down puzzled.

"Soooo, what is that thing next to your trunk.?" asked Remus.

"Oh, that is my guitar case, the only thing that came with me to the past." I said.

"Play for us." Sirius said nudging me. I blushed and took out my guitar and played the best song that I knew, the song was you're the voice by Joe Jonas I also sang along. All my friends from the future told me that I have a great voice. I don't know if the things that happened during the time I was singing, but all of them except for Sirius were looking at me like a specimen in a laboratory. Sirius had a glazed, happy look on his face, as though he was in heaven.

"What, why are you guys staring at me like that?" I asked after I stopped playing.

"Did you know that we had a band.?" asked James.

"Uh, no I did not know that."

"Do you want to be in our band?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Sure." I said.

It was getting dark, so we pushed the boys out and changed into our uniforms. Then we were ushered out so that the boys could change. We started giggling when we were allowed to come back inside.

"Why are you giggling?" asked James

"Your clothes...are...on...backwards!" Lily exclaimed.

That did it, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and I rolled around laughing.

" Oh... oh well! it's a great way of showing school spirit!" yelled James and Sirius twisted his clothes so they were on backwards.

" Boys,'' said Lily wisely. I silently agreed. Just then the whistle blew and the train came to a halt. James and Sirius, trying to be courteous, picked up me and Lily's trunks respectively. That left Remus struggling helplessly with three trunks. Then an announcement came that to leave the trunks inside the train. Sirius dropped my trunk on his foot. James, trying to assist his friend, dropped Lily's trunk on HIS foot. Lily and i came to their aid. Remus, being the smart one, put his trunk down carefully. We made it to the feast. Just then, a water balloon dropped on our heads leaving us soaked. We heard Peeves cackling above. I pushed Sirius who pushed me back, and soon, all of us were slipping and sliding inside the Great Hall until I fell down. Sirius helped me up and I bowed to the clapping of many people except for the Slytherins.

" Oh, and I almost forgot. We are happy to have a transfer student from America, Selene White," said Dumbledore. " Alas, My name is Selene Luzelena Mackenzie-"

'' Sia, shut up" said the gang.

" Oops, got carried away there, You folks can call me Sia!" I said waving my hand enthusiastically. The gang made there way to Gryffindor table. I got to the end of the line for first years. Soon my name was called up. I walked up and put the hat on my head.

Hello Mr. Sorting Hat

Ahh, such an enthusiastic child.

Thank you.

And so polite. But we have to get down to business. I am sure you would make a great Slytherin with you're thirst to prove yourself. But you're thirst to learn everything is stronger. But then I see a large amount of loyalty. But there's that bravery that you would risk you're life for you're friend's I cannot decide. Give the hat to Albus.

I numbly took the hat of and gave it to Dumbledore. He and the sorting hat seemed to be having a conversation. Murmurs flew down the hall. i could just imagine all the gossip wheels turning.

" Selene White will proudly be in ... GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Dumbledore. I smiled widely and walked down and sat with my friends. The Feast was magnificent. As we were walking out of the hall, Lily told me to meet her in the common room corner. I walked inside the common room and sat in the corner. While the boys headed upstairs. I saw Lily walking towards me.

She sat down and said " So, whats going on between you and Sirius"

"Nothing." I sighed "I can't risk the future"

"Yes you can." she said fiercely,"If you like him, you have to risk it. And anyway, if you do marry him it may help me and James survive in the future"

"No I can-" but I was interrupted by James who was hiding under his invisibility cloak.  
James laughed and gave me the invisibility cloak for some silly reason, and then he ran upstairs.

"No, Lily, I can't believe it, what if he tells Sirius?" I moaned.

Then it hit me, the reason that James wanted me to have the invisibility cloak was to spy on them talking.  
I grinned and threw it over our heads. We sneaked upstairs to the terrace that was never mentioned in Harry Potter.

Sirius's POV:  
"So she likes me?" I asked for the millionth time?

"If you ask me again, I will kill you." Said James.

"She just said that she can't risk the future." Remus said. "How do you know?" asked James.

"I don't need a cloak to be invisible"

"I like her t-" but I was interrupted by a thud and a giggle. Lily and Sia appeared out of nowhere. I groaned. "You gave them the invisibility cloak?" I asked James."I'm going to kill you." James smiled as Lily threw the cloak to him before Sirius could kill. I swore and turned around to see Sia running down the stairs.

Sia's POV I can't believe it! I feel like I could fly. But I also feel like a burst balloon. I fell asleep wondering what I should do. Now I know how Harry feels when he's stressed out. I fell asleep to troubled dreams that involved Sirius toppling through the veil.

Author's notes: That was the longest chapter I wrote! That means I deserve lots and lots of reviews. I give credit to my friend Mia, who wrote the story while I said it out loud. Now you understand the poll. What band name should I choose? should have a reasonable amout of poeple voting. right now they are none. Do what I say or no good chappie for you. Mwahaaahahhhahha!!


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks flew by, and so did Sirius. Every time he flirted with another girl, it broke my heart. I couldn't help but think that I was just a game. On Christmas eve, I broke down. I couldn't take it any more. I flew down the stairs and out the Common room. I ran and ran. I just needed some time alone. I didn't realize that I was pacing in front of the room of requirement. The door appeared. I thought, what the heck?, and went inside. The room was lit by candles. As I walked inside the candles grew. I realized that it was a red room. in the middle was a big bean bag chair and my guitar next to it. As I sat down, a sheet of music appeared. I picked it up and realized it was crush by David Archuleta. I started to play it.

I hang up the phone tonight, Something happened for the first time, Deep inside,  
It was a rush, what a rush

I thought about the first time I saw him in flesh in Lily's room.

Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way, About me, It's just too much, just too much

I thought about the events after the feast.

Why do I keep running from the truth

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I just got to know

Do you ever think

When you're all alone

All that we can be

Where this thing can go

Am I crazy or falling in love

Is it really just another crush

Do you catch a breath

When I look at you

Are you holding back

Like the way I do

Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away

But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away

Sirius POV

" You got it bad, mate," said James as he watched me watch Sia go.

" I know, but so have you," I replied " We all have got it bad, even Moony,"

" Even Moony! Who who?" yelled James like a hyper kid.

" It's for me to know and you to find out," replied Lily from behind

" It's not fair," James pouted " Hey, where is Moony?"

" I don't know. Maybe in the library trying to finish all the books by summer" I replied.

" Sirius, let's have a chess match," said James brightning up.

" Oki dokey," I replide. Then me and James skipped of to steal, no I mean borrow, a chess board. I could have sworn that I heard Lily mutter " Boys,"

Sia POV

As I was walking out of the room, I didn't realize where I was going 'cause I was so sad, I bumped into something solid. I stumbled back, but was saved from the floor by a hand. I then saw that the hand belonged to Remus.

" Thanks Remus," I sighed.

" Um, do I know you?" he asked

" Of course you do. It's me Sia,"

" you're not Sia,"

" Yes I am," I started to get agitated. Did he not see that I was depressed? What I didn't realize until later was by the second my hair changed to red and got shorter. And my eyes turned a fierce green.

" Omygod, Sia, if that's you, you're a metamorphagus"

" I am?" I questioned as I walked over to a window. What I saw scared me real bad. I wasn't me. I was different. As in appearance. " Dumbledore," was only what I could say. Remus took me by the hand and walked me to dumbledore's office, knowing I was in shock.

" Sherbert Lemon," answered Remus. We got onto the stairs and went inside.

" Remus, Selene, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Dumbledore who was behind his desk stroking Fawkes.

" Sia is a metamorphagus," Remus blurted. I just nodded. I thought about being angry and I felt a tingling sensation.

" My, my you are. It is quite a gift to get this rare ability. Selene, I wish that you keep this secret to only people you trust your life with," he said. Something told me that I was dismissed.

" Bye, sir" I whispered and followed Remus out the door.

" Remus, I have something to tell you," I took a deep breath " Remus, I know about you being a lycanthrope," I held my breath and stopped walking.

" You do?" he said fearfully

" yes,''

" oh, then I don't think you would like to hang out with me," he said logically, but I could detect the sadness underneath. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders and started shaking them.

" REMUS JOHN LUPIN! I can't believe you would think of such a ridiculous thing. I will never leave you. I'm not those cheep friends who think you're not worth it and go away. Neither are James, Lily, or Sirius. We trust you. Now I hope you tell the others. They, we, will not abandon you. Now, got that?!"

" Yes, ma'am," Remus said, his eyes wide. I started to laugh. Remus looked confused but started to laugh too. That's how Lily found us in the common room laughing our lungs off.

Author's note: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry.I was going to update yesterday but there was a black out and all my precious work was gone. I had to type this all up again. On another note, PEOPLE HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF POLLS?? I put my poll up a few weeks ago and you want to know the results? 0 on everything. The next time i look at my account I should have at least 10 voters OR ELSE!! And review please!


	6. Band of Merry Students

Sirius' POV

After the long chess match in which I heatedly lost, I went to the Owlery. I took a 3D envelope with me. Inside, I had enclosed a necklace and a rose. On the envelope, I had written, To Sia in my own handwriting so that she would at least open it. In the locket, I wrote "Please forgive me." In my own handwriting so that she would recognize me. The owl flew of towards the setting sun. I hoped that she liked my Christmas gift.

Sia's POV

I was awoken by a solid object obscuring my face. It was a pillow. From Lily.

"What was that for?!" I yelled angrily.

"Presents." I dove into the pile. Paper was flying everywhere. There was an everlasting pen from Remus, a golden snitch with my name on it from James. Since I started school, I tried out for the Quiditch team. And I got in as a keeper. I got a charm bracelet from Lily that had the elements and the houses on it, a jumper which was red with a gold S on the bottom left corner from Mrs. Potter and a scarf that went with the jumper from Mrs. Evans. That left a small envelope that had my name written on the front. I opened it to find a rose and a locket. The chain was thin and silver and the locket was a heart shape. I opened it to find note that said "Please forgive me." I knew instantly who it was from. I was very angry. I saw Lily smiling at me. I just frowned. I walked over to the window and threw both of them out. Her smile instantly faded.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"I have not forgiven him yet." I said.

"Let's go to breakfast." she sighed.

Sirius' POV

I headed down to breakfast alone. The 4 house tables were replaced by a huge table in the center. I sat down. I was helping myself to some toast when Sia came in. I smiled hopefully at her. She glared at me. That gave me the feeling that she still hadn't forgiven me. I noticed that she wasn't wearing the necklace. I sighed and concentrated on my toast. She ignored me for the rest of the time.

A walk felt good right now, so I went outside. I was under the Gryffindor tower when I noticed something golden on the ground. I picked it up. That was the necklace that I had given to Sia. I also found the rose. I headed back to Gryffindor tower. I was on the 7th floor landing when I bumped into, who else?, Sia. As she started walking away I grabbed her hand.

" Sia, what is wrong?"

" I don't know Sirius! I'm hopelessly confused," she whispered and started to cry. I took her in my arms and rocked her

" Shh, it's okay. How about we start over," She gave me a questioning glance " Hello, my name is Sirius Black,"

" Hi, name's Sia White," she said with a small smile.

" Let's head back to the common room. It's freaking cold even inside the castle," I said chattering my teeth. Sia laughed and grabbed my hand running towards the common room.

Sia POV

Winter ended and Spring blossomed. I focused more on my studies as did lily and Remus. I found out i have great talent in Dada. i was the top student. i couldn't be more proud of my self. But i flunked transfiguration and Charms. Lily and James helped me out on that.

Meanwhile on the quidditch pitch, I was doing great. James, Remus and Sirius were unbelievable with their talent at the chaser's position. It was like they could read each others mind. They never missed a catch or throw. The Beaters, a boy named Kevin and a girl named Bella who were in 4th year, were on tip top shape. Our team Captain, Joshua Wood, was the Keeper and did a mighty good job. God, I'm starting to talk like those formal purebloods! I need to go wash my tongue. Be right back.

I succeeded in getting my tongue clean but now my roommates are looking at me funily. Is funily a word? oh well. I almost forgot! i didn't tell you of my roommates. Well there's Alice Thompson. She has white blond hair and blue eyes. She's very shy but once she's warmed up, you can't get her to stop. Then, there's Celestia Ashen who's a stuck-up snob with brown hair with pink highlights. PINK!! And she has brown eyes. Next there's Nikita Challa, who we call Nick. She's a tomboy. She has a pixie hair cut. The one with short hair. Her hair color is black, but has unusual golden highlights. She says they were natural to her. Lastly, there was me and Lily.

All too soon, the school year ended. All of my 'band' as the Hogwarts students call us, left with high scores. During the summer I spent the first half at Lily's house and all of us moved over to James' house.

ParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamoreParamore

" Hey, Boys get your butts down here and take our stuff up!" I yelled down the hallway. In a few seconds, the boys appeared. Remus took our stuff and Sirius and James picked Lily and me up.

" Piggy-Back rides!!! More, more, more!!!! we yelled. James and Sirius ran and threw me and lily on one the big sofas. As usual, Me and Lily yelled. Once we calmed down, James asked us what we were doing over the summer.

" Well," Lily replied,"we stayed home. Tuney went over to her friends for the summer. Umm, well, umm, Sia,"

" Sia and ME," I urged.

" well, Sia and me thought that wecouldmakeaband," she said real fast.

" What?" asked the boys.

" That we could make a band," Lily mumbled.

" That's a great idea," yelled James. I said that i'll be right back and went searching for a piece of paper and a pencil. I finally gave up. I yelled Accio and the paper and pencil came to my hand. In the middle of summer i discovered that I could do magic without a wand and didn't get sent a letter from the ministry. I came running back and flipped onto the sofa.

" Okay, who here can sing. Like really good," I asked as Lily, James, Sirius and I rose our hands.

" I can't sing for love of Merlin," explained Remus. I wrote everybody's name except his on my paper next to singers.  
" Okay, who here can play the drums?" This time only James and Sirius put their hands up.

" Play the electric guitar?" Sirius, Remus and I rose our hands.

" Play Aucustic?" Lily and I rose our hands.

" Piano?" Remus and Lily

" Electric Base?" Sirius.

" I say we got ourselves a band," I said as we yelled.

The chapter titles are a little confusing. I know. I made a big gigantic mistake. I accidentaly deleted my first chappie and replaced it with the second one. so now the first chap is called the prophesy and so on. I am soooo sorry about that. If you now how to fix it, please type it up with your review. thanks. hope you won't get mad.


	7. Author's Note

Hi people, after accidently deleting the next ten chappies, I've decided to give up Sia White and The Story of the Abused Slytherin. If anybody wants to continue Sia White, then please include the following things( god, i feel like those really annoying people who tell you where to go, eh)

1) Sia and Sirius get together, but break up in their seventh year. They still love each other, but Sia thinks that Sirius is not commited enough.  
2) Sirius breaks out of Azkaban in Harry's first year.  
3) This is a timetravel fic.  
5) Sia and Sirius marry in Harry's third year.  
6) Moony comes along as well.

That's it. If anybody is going to continue this, pleaz send me reviewor PM telling me that you're goin' to continue it. Bye! -Maurader's Queen a.k.a. Sona 


End file.
